


Happy Birthday... Mr President

by DokiDokiLove



Series: Sugar & Spice (all things Naughty & Nice) [2]
Category: Colifer, Colifer - Fandom, Colifer - Relationship - Fandom
Genre: Birthday Smut, F/M, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3313136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DokiDokiLove/pseuds/DokiDokiLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colin is in Vancouver for his birthday, due to filming OUAT. Far from home, far from friends, family and loved ones.  Feeling a little downtrodden and alone, his OUAT family decide to give him a birthday bash of their own, fueled by much liquor, laughter and possibly one lovely lady at the end of it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday... Mr President

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by JMo's NY pics with the wig + her nude pose ala Marilyn Monroe (and Marilyn Monroe's seductive rendition of singing happy birthday to Mr Kennedy. ) was supposed to be a pre-Colin's birhday Colin, but RL got the best of me and my muse fluttered away, but thankfully came back. First time writing smut (been reading so much of it, figured it was time to dip my toes in the dirty CS smut pool too *winks*).  
> If you're not comfy with smut, there's an indication towards the middle of the story where it's still safe as it's a slow burn story then heats up

_Tick, tock. Tick, tock.._  
Rubbing his hand over his face, Colin looks around his empty house with only the sound of a clock somewhere.  
After a long day filming he's lounging on his comfy couch with a tin of cold beer in one hand, idly looking around  & somewhat bored.

 _Tick, tock. Tick, tock.._  
Five minutes to midnight, he didn't think he would be alone on this night of all nights, but his close friends and family called in earlier apologising that they were unable to fly in as planned due to severe storms in Ireland. Heathrow has stayed down all transport and it'll be days, if not weeks till anything is available.

 _Ding, ding, ding, ding..._  
Colin looks at the clock again.. 12:00 AM, January 26  
He lifts up his can and toasts to the clock,

"Cheers mate.. Happy, bloody Birthday to me.." and sips his beer bitterly.

He sighs, leaning his head back on the couch rest staring up at the ceiling, listening to the cheerless clock ticking away in the silence. He did not picture his 34th birthday stuck in his house alone and bored out of his bloody mind.  
Suddenly, he hears loud knocking at the front door. Knocking? More like a bunch of demanding thumping.

"Oy Captain! Open up the door! I'm freezing my bloody bollocks out here!" someone outside yelled

"Christ, Michael. Lower your voice will ya? You're going to get us all arrested for disturbing the peace!" a petite female voice conjectured, a rapping of knuckles on his front door continues, "But he"s right Col, it is very cold out here and unless you want us to drink all the booze & laze away in your front garden all night I suggest you let us in!"

Curiosity over-riding his tiredness of the day, Colin places his beer on the coffee table & proceeds to the unusual noises. Opening up the door, to his surprise were people he was not suspecting the middle of the night. Rubbing his grogginess from his eyes again, he squints at them in case he was hallucinating.

"Shove along Col" pushes his Brit mate Michael, smiling away as he moves towards the lounge room carrying a large box of tinkering bottles

"Happy Birthday Captain" smiles Rose, as she sweetly pecks him on the cheek, also carrying a large box but with various articles of different colours of clothing.

Colin is gob-smacked as more people from outside stream inside his house. Ginny & Josh both smiling, hugging him & popping on a party hat with "Birthday Boy" on it, Sean - with another casing of beer, Emilie & Lana - several bottles of spirits and boxes of decorations, David, smacking him on the back in greeting, carrying.. what looks like a chest of games.

A little perplexed at the sight in front of him, Colin scratches the back of his ear and proceeds to close his front door,

"Wait! Hold the door please!", a familiar voice shouts out. A puffing figure runs up his front stairs, two steps at a time in haste; he smiles at the person approaching him. His front porch light highlights her face, he sees her rosy cheeks from her exercise to catch him in time. A stream of blonde locks run down her back, her emerald green eyes shining up at him, her ruby-red painted lips grinning wildly,

"Happy Birthday Colin!" Jen says, giving him a big hug in the process. He returns the hug and replies "Aww thanks so much Jen!" They are still in their hold as they each appreciate the warmth they each give each other.

"Oookay lovebirds! That's what daytime filming is for!", they hear Rose yell from inside "Get in here for some festivities"

Chuckling, they proceed into the front room together. It was already decorated with birthday decorations, various bottles of alcohol and food were strewn on any flat surface and eight smiling faces were facing them.

Jen turns to face him and proceeds to explain that they knew that he was going to be alone on his birthday and she wouldn't accept that, so invited the rest of the gang here to celebrate with him.  
Rose interrupted and stated that it's time he had a big raucous at his house anyway & was long overdue. Josh also mentioned that because of the extremely bad weather Vancouver has been experiencing of late, Adam & Eddy have halted filming for tomorrow so they all have a day off to recover from hangovers and the like.

Colin was touched by all their sentiment. They were all in the same boat, in one way or another. All of them were far from their homes, from their family so in turn they have become their own little family to take care of.

"But what's this box of clothes you've got in there" nudging the box with his foot

"Aha! Soooo glad you asked, _mon frere_!" exclaimed Rose, "You see, back home we used to do Drunk Theatre Sports and games and stuff. I figured since we're all highly acclaimed actors," and she received a few amused chuckles from her audience, "we can all dress up and have a party! But first, to set up your character you have to choose from this 'ere bucket of names and you have to guess who they are by playing 'Who Am I' "

By the end of it all, everyone chose a random name & finished the first game, 'Who Am I'. After a few rounds of tequila shots, Rose stood up on wobbily feet,

"Righto, let's confirm who each of you have before you go off and get changed.. Josh - James Bond. Ginny - Princess Toadstool. Michael - David Beckham. Sean - King Arthur, but the Monty Python version," there were a few laughs there, "Emilie - Dame Edna, Lana - Snow White, " more laughter & guffaws received, "Me - Little Bo Beep, but from Toy Story, Jen - Marilyn Monroe, David - Dracula and last, but if not least - Colin as John F Kennedy, SNL version"

They all proceeded to go into separate rooms to change. While everyone else was getting set up, Colin went into his bedroom to change.  
A quiet knock was heard at his door, followed by a muffled "Um.. Colin you in there?"

He opened up the door to Jen, holding the back of her gold-sequinned dress in the back. She already had her wig and he noticed it was the same wig that she had in her New Year photoshoots she shared with Rose.

"Sorry to bother you, but I couldn't find Rose or the other girls to help me out. See, I tried to zip myself up but it got caught mid-way and it's stuck in the middle. Could you help me out please?"

"Sure, here... come in" and he ushered her into the room. She turned around and he could see that the dress got caught on the zip towards her middle spine. He could see her creamy coloured skin and he deduced that it must've been on all the alcohol he's drunk but he ached to touch her. Jen breathed in to alleviate the stretch on the already skin-tight dress. Colin approached her back and smoothly fixed out the kink in her zip.  
He then slowly zipped her dress back up, but not before he slid his thumb inside the line of the zip to allow himself to stream his thumb up her back while zipping up.  
Both shivered at the touch; Jen, for feeling his calloused thumb skimming up her back and himself, for confirming that her skin was as smooth and supple to touch as silk.

He unawaringly moved his body closer to her, wanting to feel more of her warmth. Her sequinned dress clung close to her body, so skin tight that it showed her perfect hips and breasts.  
She turned around to face him, her breath slightly hitched seeing how close he was to her.

"Um.. we better join the rest; party still needs to continue with the birthday boy around"

Colin blinks a couple of times and agrees; he had no idea what happened in that space or time and he decided he'll ponder on that during less dangerous circumstances.. and when everyone has gone home.

The party went back in full swing; everyone was in full character, games were played, more booze was consumed.  
By 2.30am, some of the guests had to leave early regrettably. Ginny & Josh had to go back before the babysitter left, Sean and Lana had to go back to their wives/husbands, Emilie had some studio shooting to attend in 5 hours and Michael was passed out in the laundry out back.  
That left David, Rose, Jen and Colin.

"Riiiiiiight.. so now that the respectable, decent adults have left the premises, let's get onto the real fine eh?" David rubs his hand together and preparing more shots, "Let's play 'Never Have I Ever - the R-rated version!" he winks.

They all gather round the table each asking a question,

"Never have I ever... kissed a female guest star off-screen" said Rose. Colin and David drank up

"Never have I ever... stolen the opposite sex co-star's underwear, smelt it & kept it for my personal collection & wear them on Sundays" said David. All four remained still. Rose then back head-slapped him for being so gross.

"Never have I ever... received a blow job from a co-star" said Colin. Jen and Rose drank up. Both boys wide-eyed them in shock. Both girls looked at each other, blushed and grinned and laughed

"Never have I ever... been sexually involved with a married person" said Jen. Only David drank up. He then exclaimed that he only found out after they broke up & that her husband came to the TVD studio, punched him & broke his nose.

Further questions were asked & more alcohol was consumed.

Drunk karaoke was sung (badly and often off-key) and Colin was in his prime when the 80's Power Ballads came on. Rose and Jen sang to some Kylie Minogue & Madonna songs and David sang "Barbie Girl" after wearing a tutu in his dracula outfit after inhaling helium - all in all it was hilarious, until he decided he wanted to stage-dive into the couch, miscalculated & ended up on the other side of the couch. He was rewarded the title "Jackass of the Night" after they made sure he was okay, not concussed and only passed out.

Rose and Jen was tangled on one couch and Colin was draped across the opposite one.

"So Colin, what have you received for your birthday yet?" asked Rose

"My friends spending much quality time with me is the best present I have received" sighed Colin, smiling happily

Jen was starting to drift asleep during their conversation when she was rudely nudged by her neighbour.

"Jen! Jenny! JMo! Jennifer! Jen, wake up! You have to sing Happy Birthday!" shouted Rose

"Hmm? Wha? Why me? Isn't that a group thing? And we already did with everyone before with the cake" Jen exclaimed tiredly

"Nooooo! No, no, no! You have to still be Marilyn Monroe, remember?? You still haven't done that! Go!" Rose pushed her up and off the couch

Both Colin and Jen rolled their eyes at her still, ever-present enthusiasm

"Really guys, you don't have to do this.. you can bunk here for the night if you're tired. Just relax" said Colin

Jen eyed him momentarily, intently staring at him. Instead of taking the offer, she stood up, straightened her wig and adjusted her dress. Rose clapped happily, turned down the lights and popped the disco ball lights on for ambience.

"Happy Birthday, to you! Happy Birthday.. to you! Happy Birthday.. Mr Pres-i-dent. Happy Biiiirth-daaaaaay.. toooooo yoooooooou!" Jen sultrily sang, swaying her hips at the right moments.

Colin swallowed at the sight in front of him and his pants tightened a little. His mouth was dry at seeing Jen so sexy like this. They were eyeing each other and absently licked their own lips.  
The moment was suddenly shattered by the loud clapping and whooping by Rose.

"Woohooo! That was hot! You do a great Marilyn impersonation Jen! That reminds me of that pose you did a few years back, the one where you were lounging back and all naked. That was so raunchy, you covering only bits of you! Wasn't that hot, Colin?" exclaimed Rose

Colin almost chokes on his beer when Rose asked his opinion. He then excuses himself to get pillows & blankets for his guests to stay in the lounge room.  
While sifting through the linen cupboard, Jen joins him in his search.

"Sorry about Rose.. When she gets over inebriated her tact filter, or any filter for that matter is completely switched off." fumbles Jen

He chuckles, "Yeah, I remember.. she was like that at the Season 3 wrap up party remember?" both laugh at the memory

"Listen, you guys get yourself ready for sleep wherever you want. Thank everyone for me for coming over & taking care of me. It really means a lot to me," he smiled "But, I'm heading off for a shower then off to bed"

Before they had both said good-nights to each other and left their separate ways, Jen smiled and leaned towards him gently kissed him on the lips, a chaste kiss.

"Happy birthday again Colin, you deserve it" she said softly, before heading back to Rose

Colin looked after Jen left and sighed, still tasting her on his lips. Shaking his head but smiling, he chose that a hot shower should clear his head before getting a good night sleep.

_~@~@~ A/N: If you don't like smut, end your journey here. If you like a bit of spice with your sugar, proceed ~@~@~_

Jen proceeded down the long hall back to Rose. She took off her wig and shook out her long locks to relax her head.  
Rose opened one eye & leered at her best friend.

"So... where's Romeo? Where art he, oh Romeo?" Rose asked

"He's gone to have a shower, then off to bed.. which is what we should be doing - going to bed. It's been a long night" sighed Jen, drinking some water to detox.

"Uh-huhm.. you should give him a present then," hummed Rose, eyes twinkling, "C'mon, I've seen you two doe-eyeing each other all night. You're a damn hot piece of ass, Jen, and Colin was eyeing it all night"

"Don't be stupid Rose" huffs Jen

"Noooo, you're being stupid... you two have so much sexual tension tonight, it was thicker than the birthday cake. Give him something you both'll enjoy" she winks

"Like what, genius? I can't afford a new liver with all the alcohol he's drunk. Best I can give him is a bottle of asprin and some water for the mother of all hangovers tomorrow" Jen advised

Rose thought on this and then jumped at an idea, "We all learnt a few things that he hasn't received in the games tonight! Give him something that will both make you sleep well tonight!" pushing Jen down the hallway

Jen stumbled down the darkened hallway, tilting her head in thought.  
While thinking, she heard the sound of a shower and immediate thoughts of Colin all hot and steamy got her head in a whirl.  
She tried to reel her mind back to reality, but her body was already heading towards on the onsuite bathroom that the sound was coming from.  
Biting her bottom lip, she paused her hand at the bathroom door knob. She was still feeling a little light headed for all the shots she's had all night, but she was also feeling a little bold.  
True, she has been feeling warm all night under Colin's gaze and all that sex talk certainly got her all hot, bothered and wanting.

Bracing her back up and feeling bold, she quietly turned the knob and entered the bathroom.  
Quietly she padded barefoot inside and closed the door behind her, locking it just in case.  
Leaning against the door, she felt the steam from the hot shower envelope her and her face felt flushed.

Closing her eyes briefly, she relaxed her pose and felt the heat warm her body.  
Then a soft splashing noise came from the far corner and she opened them again.  
There, she saw a sight to behold - her Captain, completely naked with his eyes closed and under the showerhead.

He leaned his hands forward, bracing himself against the wall as he tilted his head to let the water run down his back.  
Slowly, he lifted a loofah and started lathering himself up with soap.

Jen's breath got caught up in her throat as he tilted his head back to face the hot water as he lathered his chest, soap suds gathering in his thick chest hair.  
She was itching to know what that felt like under her palms and she started feeling hot within.  
Slowly she moved her hands behind her back to unzip her dress and let it fall softly to the ground.  
Followed by her underwear, she was completely naked and headed towards the shower stall.

By this stage, Colin's back was facing the door and did not notice her presence yet.  
Jen quietly opened up the shower door and slid inside, still watching him.  
Colin started reaching for his back & tried to scrub when he heard something.. no someone behind him.

"Here, let me help you with that" he heard and felt a soft hand take the loofah and started rubbing his back. He quickly turned around in shock to see Jen, holding the soapy loofah and completely naked, under the shower.

"Wha?? What the hell are you doing in here?!?" he exclaimed

"I'm here to help you.. come here, let me wash you," she said and leant forward, "then you can help wash me Turn around." she softly commanded

His head was all foggy, combined with heat, but not only the intoxication from the alcohol but from Jen herself.  
Colin's body was already reacting to her and he found himself nodding to whatever she asked.  
Closing his eyes, he felt her rub the loofah on his back then slowly towards his backside, rubbing in slow, circular movements.  
He felt his lower regions start to harden and a soft moan of delight escaped his lips.  
Her hand moved slowly down his hips, reaching his legs then going back up again.  
As she was rising back up, Jen moved closed to his body and sliding her breasts up, feeling him shuddering in pleasure. Her own nipples instantly became pert and she braced both hands by his hips.

"Turn around" she breathed in his ear

Colin turned around to see Jen, soaking wet, the water streaming down her perfectly rounded breasts, her eyes darkened with lust. Licking his lips, he leant forward to taste her but she gently pushed him back, smiling.

"Ah-uh.. I'm here to help you wash as part of your birthday present and I'm only half done" she said

Jen re-soaped the loofah and gently lathered Colin, rubbing into his shoulders, feeling his biceps move and flex, lathering his chest, soaping up his thick chest hair.  
Both groaned at the intense feelings her actions were doing.  
Slowly, she lowered herself to her knees hearing a small gasp from above. She started rubbing his hips, moving to his inner thighs, then down his legs and back up again.  
Standing up again and looking deep into his eyes, dark with lust.

"Mmm.. nearly clean, but there's one area I missed, Captain" licking her lips

Jen moved the soapy loofah and started caressing his shaft. Colin groaned loudly and leaned his head on her shoulder, watching her hand go up and down his shaft, creating a very soapy lather.

"This feels too good Jen, keep go-going" he grunted out, gently sinking his teeth into her shoulder.

Firming her grip on him she slowly moved her hand up and down, squeezing slightly at the base then relaxing at tip & repeating over and over again until Colin was whimpering and himself hardening even further.  
Colin gripped her hips as he was slowly losing his mind to lust. He knew that what they were doing was extremely wicked, but it felt too good to stop it... and he wanted more, so much more from her.  
His hands slid up to her torso to cup her perfectly round breasts, kneading them, thumbing her nipples over and over again.

Suddenly Jen knelt down in front of him and used the washcloth to wash the suds off him.

"Mmm.. still need a thorough cleaning," she looks up to him mischievously, licking her lips in anticipation, "I've been wanting to give your present all night. May I?"

Colin looks down, the shower water streaming down Jen's body. He sees her pupils are dilated with lust & suspects his own is much the same.  
Quietly he nods and she proceeds to wrap her ruby-red lips around him, taking him all into her perfect, wet mouth all the way to the base.  
Since meeting her, he's had erotic dreams about her, about this but he never in his wildest dreams could know how blissful it felt.

Jen sucked him gently, hearing him groan above her. At the tip, she swirled her toungue in circles tasting his luxurious taste, licking his shaft from the tip to base, indulging herself.  
She knew he was so well-endowed from all the times she's seen him in those tight leather pants, that showed his package whenever his jacket failed to hide it.  
Always wanting to see what he tastes like, feels like in her mouth, her mouth was always watering at the thought of taking him in and have her way with him.  
While she was going down on him at a steady pace, she felt his hand gently grasp her wet locks at the back of her neck.  
Wanting to increase his pleasure, she opened up her throat, taking him further and was rewarded by a deep groan from her recipitent.

"Jesus Christ Jen, you're killing me here. Ah _Fuck_! _Deeper_ , you sweet whore!" he whispered dirtily to her. Colin started gently thrusting her mouth, hitting at the back of her throat.

Jen enjoyed the dirty talk from her usually mild-mannered, gentlemanly co-star and increased her speed, slackening her jaw and massaging his balls gently with her hands.  
She looked up with her lusty emerald eyes and saw that he was nearly at his climax. He looked down and saw, no.. felt her grin slightly, then felt delicious vibrations from her mouth that was driving him over the edge.

Jen was humming the tune 'Happy Birthday', creating vibrations that he felt.  
His eyes started to roll back as he could feel his climax enroaching. In the final bars of the hummed song, she took him as deep in her throat as possible and he exploded into her.  
She drank every last juice drop, licking his soften shaft, swirling her tongue & licking the last remnants of his climax.

Smiling to herself, Jen stood up on shaky legs and stared up to him, pressing her breasts close to him, her hips to his.  
She felt his arms enclose around her waist tightly and she tip-toed up to his ear whispering, "Happy Birthday.. Mr President", then nibbled his ear lobe, rewarding her with a throaty groan from him and his head resting at the alcove of her neck.

Colin would never think the song 'Happy Birthday' as innocently anymore without vividly remembering her red lips wrapped around his cock. It was the best birthday present he's had in a while.  
He was also planning how he could reciprocate in kind to his wickedly, blonde, vivacious co-star.

 

 

 


End file.
